Ayun, Ayun, Ayun
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini, Naruto menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang menjejak di ayunan, tepat di sisi Hinata. Naruto memajukan badannya, mengurangi jarak yang memisahkan mereka sedikit demi sedikit dan...


**Ayun, Ayun, Ayun**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: NaruHina

Oneshot

Entah Fluff entah bukan, karena setahu Quint Flff itu kurang dari 500 kata -_-v *peace*

.

.

Enjoy!

Pintu rumah berwarna coklat gelap dengan dua pintu itu terbuka dalam sekali sentak. Seorang laki-laki sekitar 20 tahun-an berambut pirang jabrik yang membukanya dari dalam. Tak lupa cengiran khasnya, ia menyapa kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata. "Hinata-chan! Untunglah kau sudah datang, aku sudah berlumut menunggumu, dattebayo."

Hinata yang hari ini memakai kaus biru langit berlengan panjang dan celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat itu hanya bisa menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya. "G-Gomen, Naruto-kun. Aku tersesat tadi."

"Hmph," Naruto menahan tawanya. "Hinata-chan, kau masih saja tidak bisa membaca jalan." Naruto melepaskan jemari Hinata yang kini hampir mengait semua dengan lembut. "Kan aku sudah bilang, biar aku yang jemput."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, untuk menatap mata sapphire laki-laki yang sudah menemaninya 6 bulan ini. "Ta-Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan Naruto-kun lagi."

"Hinata, Hinata," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan pernah merepotkanku. Daripada kau tersesat?"

"Gomen.."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Hinata. Yang penting kau selamat sampai di sini. Yah, meskipun telat satu jam, hehe. Sekarang ayo kita masuk!" Naruto menarik tangan kiri Hinata.

Di dalam rumah, Kushina Uzumaki –ibu Naruto yang ngotot untuk tetap memakai nama keluarganya meski sudah menikah dengan Minato Namikaze- menyambut mereka dengan hangat. "Hina-chan, kau main dulu dengan Naru-chan, ya. Aku akan buatkan kalian teh dan memotongkan cake."

"Kaa-san!" seru Naruto tak terima. "Jangan panggil aku Naru-chan lagi, -ttebayo. Aku sudah besar!"

Kushina mengibaskan tangannya. "Halah, baru sekali pacaran saja sudah dewasa. Sana, main!" Kushina mendorong Naruto dan Hinata keluar dan meninggalkan mereka di taman samping rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Kita main apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya. Naruto berdecak, "Kita sudah besar, Hina sayaaang! Kita tidak main!"

"Ng? Jadi, kita ngapain?"

"Terserah," Naruto memutar badannya dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tunggu dulu, ya. Aku mau mengambil PSPku di kamar."

Segera setelah Hinata mengangguk, Naruto melesat ke kamarnya. Kini Hinata sendirian di taman samping rumah Naruto. Mata lavendernya memerhatikan bagaimana cara Kushina mengatur tata letak dan posisi tiap bunga dengan apik. Taman itu lumayan teduh karena pepohonan yanng rindang.

Kemudian mata Hinata terpaku pada sebuah ayunan dari kayu yang bisa menampung sekitar lima orang duduk berjajar. Ayunan itu tergantung pada sebuah dahan pohon yang kokoh, sehingga orang yang duduk di ayunan itu tidak akan tersengat sinar matahari karena dedaunan pohon yang melindunginya. Ayunan itu bukan ayunan di mana orang yang duduk akan berhadapan, tetapi ayunan di mana orang-orang yang duduk akan duduk berjajar ke samping, dan bisa melihat-lihat pemandangan taman yang indah dari sana.

Hinata mendekati ayunan kayu itu dan membersihkannya dari sejumlah dedaunan kering yang gugur. Lalu Hinata duduk di ayunan itu, dan mendorong ayunan itu ke belakang dengan kakinya agar ia ikut terayun. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang timbul saat ia berayun ke depan dan belakang. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentak rantai ayunan tersebut, membuat Hinata ikut tersentak. Hinata menoleh cepat untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Kelihatannya ada yang tidur, hem?"

"A-Aku tidak tidur!" Hinata berusaha menahan rasa malu yang mulai menjalari wajahnya.

Naruto membungkukkan badan dan memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan Hinata. "Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum jahil. Hinata hanya mampu tergagap melihat mata sapphire Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut indigo Hinata sampai Hinata mengaduh. Langsung saja tawanya disertai semburat merah saat melihat muka kesal Hinata yang kerepotan merapikan rambutnya. Apapun ekspresi Hinata, Naruto menyukainya. Oh, berikan pengecualian untuk wajah sedih Hinata. Dada Naruto selalu sesak apabila melihat Hime-nya menangis.

Kemudian Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata. Ia menggerakkan ayunan itu dengan kakiya seperti yang Hinata lakukan sebelumnya. Setelah memastikan Naruto sedang tidak melihatnya, Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil, menikmati suasana. Beberapa helai rambut yang tertiup angin menutupi matanya, tapi Hinata memilih mengabaikan helaian rambut itu.

Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti seketika saat sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat menyentuh wajahnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, tampaklah Naruto sedang mencondongkan badannya dan merapikan rambut-rambut yang menempel di wajahnya. Hinata tercekat, menahan debar jantung yang selalu berulah di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Nah, sudah." Naruto menyelipkan helaian rambut terakhir di balik telinga Hinata, tapi tidak menarik tangannya dari pipi Hinata yang mulai memanas.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Naruto mengabaikan lirihan Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hinata mencoba mendorong Naruto dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, tapi Naruto terus saja memajukan badannya. Hinata mendorong lebih kuat lagi, dan agaknya usahanya berhasil. Naruto mundur, memberikan jarak di antara mereka dan melepas tangannya dari pipi putih Hinata.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bertanya. Hinata menggumam pelan, "Ano.. Etto.. Aku malu, Naruto-kun..."

"Kenapa mesti malu? Bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukannya?"

Hinata merona lagi, mengingat momen mereka berciuman beberapa hari lalu. "Aa."

Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini, Naruto menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang menjejak di ayunan, tepat di sisi Hinata. Naruto memajukan badannya, mengurangi jarak yang memisahkan mereka sedikit demi sedikit, tatapannya melembut.

Hinata juga kelihatannya tidak menolak apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, tapi ia belum siap melakukannya sekarang. Apalagi ini di rumah Naruto... Jadi meskipun enggan, Hinata mendorong bahu Naruto. Sayangnya tolakan Hinata terlalu lemah karena gemetaran, sehingga Naruto tak menggubrisnya.

Nafas hangat Naruto menerpa wajah Hinata. Nafas Hinata yang pendek-pendek dan tersengal-sengal pun menerpa wajah Naruto, terutama di bagian bibir. Sedikit lagi, bibir mereka akan bertemu. Sedikit lagi, dan...

Naruto mencium Hinata selembut mungkin yang ia bisa, tidak mau menyakiti Hinata. Naruto sangat menyukai bibir lembut Hinata yang beraroma cherry. Naruto mengira ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Hinata yang berlomba, padahal yang didengarnya adalah suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Tangan Hinata yang tadinya hanya sekedar menempel di bahu Naruto sekarang malah mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Tangan Naruto sendiri berkeringat, tapi ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk 'bermain' dengan bibir Hinata. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

KLIK!

Begitu mendengar suara yang mencurigakan, Naruto segera melepas bibirnya dan menarik badannya, mencari-cari asal suara. Hinata juga menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari sumber suara aneh apa yang telah mengganggu acara mereka. Dan... Itu dia! Naruto menangkap basah Kushina yang memegang kamera SLRnya erat-erat di balik sebuah pohon besar. Kushina tertawa datar, berlagak polos.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto berdiri dengan satu gerakan cepat. Tampak semburat merah di wajahnya yang berwarna tan. Hinata juga berdiri karena tangannya digenggam Naruto entah sejak kapan.

Kushina berpura-pura cemberut. "Kenapa, sih? Kaa-san kan cuma mau mengabadikan momen kalian bersama, ttebane..."

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Kaa-san itu malah mengganggu kami, tahu!"

"Oh iya. Kaa-san sudah mengganggu kalian yang... Kyaaa!" Kushina langsung ngacir setelah mendapat hadiah death glare dari anaknya tersayang.

"Naruto-kun..." kata Hinata pelan. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati tangannya masih menggeggam tangan Hinata. Naruto sendiri tidak ingat sejak kapan ia menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Ah." Naruto segera menarik tangannya.

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan, tidak berkata apa-apa. Sejurus kemudian, Hinata menyungingkan senyum manisnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Tak perlu berkata-kata, Hinata tahu Naruto pasti tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan sekarang.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto merasa dirinya adalah laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia.

**~(^O^~)**

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san," Naruto mencolek Kushina yang sedang melihat-lihat hasil fotonya tadi. Kushina yang sedang duduk di atas sofa three seats di ruang keluarga menjawab pendek, "Apa?"

Naruto menggaruk tangannya yang tidak gatal. "Ano... Foto yang tadi siang, minta dong."

"Oh, foto yang ciuman dengan Hin.. Hmmmpph!"

"Ssst!" Naruto membekap mulut Kushina. "Jangan keras-keras! Nanti Tou-san dengar!" Naruto melirik ke ruang kerja Minato, ayahnya.

"Oh, Tou-sanmu sudah tahu kok," sahut Kushina enteng.

"Apa?"

Kushina terkekeh dan memberikan selembar foto yang dimaksud Naruto. "Untuk apa fotonya?"

"Ng.. Aku mau simpan satu," aku Naruto malu-malu. "Arigato, Kaa-san!" Naruto melesat pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ckckck... Anakku ternyata sudah makin dewasa ya, bisa berciuman selama itu."

**o.w.a.r.i**

Yihaa! Quint balik lagi dengan oneshot! Kayaknya Quint nggak bakat di fic multichap ya? Habis males ngetiknya, padahal alurnya udah berseliweran di kepala *tampared*. Boleh minta reviewnya? Boleh ya? Boleh ya?

Ripiu, ripiu!

**m(^.^)m**


End file.
